EP 924 410 B1 refers to a method for operating a gas turbo-generator set (GT), the caloric potential of the exhaust gases from the gas turbo-generator set (GT) is utilized by guiding them through a heat exchanger which is operatively connected to a hot-air turbo-generator set (LT). A compressor associated with this hot-air turbo-generator set (LT) is operated isothermally by means of point-focused or continuous water injection, and, after expansion has taken place, the injected water is collected by condensation in a separator. A circuit is thus provided, in which the adaptation of assemblies in order to achieve maximized efficiency is avoided. In this respect, a plurality of smaller gas turbines, even of different types, can cooperate with a large hot-air turbine (LT). A plurality of small high-speed hot-air turbines (LT) can also be assigned to a high-power gas turbine. Their super-synchronous rotational speeds can be stabilized, for example, via a converter (frequency converter).
A frequency converter is an electronic or electromechanical device that converts alternating current (AC) of one frequency to alternating current to another frequency. The device may also change the voltage, but if it does, that is incidental to its principal purpose. Aside from the obvious application of converting bulk amounts of power from one distribution standard to another frequency converters are also used to control the speed and the torque of AC motors.
DE 10 2008 062 588 B4 refers to a method for stabilizing the network frequency of an electrical power network is provided. The network includes at least a two-shaft gas turbine which includes power turbine and a gas generator, wherein the power turbine is connected to a first generator by means of a shaft in a torque transferring manner. Also, an assembly for carrying out the method is provided. The first shaft of the power turbine and the first generator turn permanently synchronized with the power network and the first generator drives the rotation as a motor and a second shaft of the gas generator permanently turns at an ignition speed, wherein the gas generator is ignited upon a power demand and the power turbine is driven by the created hot gas of the gas generator, such that the first generator creates power.